


'Need You' Curse

by Femslash_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femslash_writer/pseuds/Femslash_writer
Summary: Never buy a locket at a second-hand store. Luckily for Katie and Rolanda, the locket that Draco gave Katie had a different curse than expected.
Relationships: Rolanda Hooch/Katie Bell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Femslash After Dark 2020





	'Need You' Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elijah_was_a_prophet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijah_was_a_prophet/gifts).



Katie didn’t scream. 

Her lips slammed shut as her hand came into contact with the shiny metal. The cloud surrounding her mind dissipated as quickly as it had come when a mysterious wand had pressed against the back of her skull. Suddenly, it was like she could see for miles and her sight was focused on one thing. 

Rolanda Hooch. 

The witch of her desire. 

The one that she had fantasized about again and again. From the first time she met her, she had been a blushing mess staring at the referee at Quidditch matches rather than her beloved Gryffindors. Now, she had a better handle on it. In fact, she could even share a nice Wizard’s Spicy Fuzzy Fizz with the hawklike woman without so much as a stutter. She even spent time at the last World Cup with the venerable woman. It had been a dream come true running into her on friendly outside of school terms. 

The friendship they had formed was something that both women treasured. However, her mind wasn’t on friendship now. 

Need throbbed through her, flooding her panties with her desire. 

Rolanda Hooch was air. She was survival. She wouldn’t live without the Quidditch coach.

Under the hypnosis of the cursed neckless, she moved through the crowd, her eyes sharp, without the clouding of the imperious curse. No-one stopped her, not even the blonde Slytherin who was cursing under his breath nearby. She made it back to Hogwarts and up to the tallest tower within minutes. Though to Katie, it felt like a lifetime.

Her hand slammed against the wood. She could feel her desire just on the other side of the door. 

“Ro!” A nickname that the older woman allowed her favorite student to indulge in when they were alone. “Open the bloody door!”

Madame Hooch had never heard the girl sound so desperate. Not even the one time she had shown up slightly tipsy on butterbeer after celebrating Harry’s victory in the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Thank goodness she hadn’t been caught wandering the castle like some of the others. Ro had let her sleep it off on her couch, she just wouldn't let the girl forget it now. 

She had a fondness for the seventh year. She’d be lying if she hadn’t noticed the way she had blossomed this year, how the young adult’s curves had filled in. She was talking about the future, about finding an apartment and trying out for international Quidditch teams. She was ready to move on from Hogwarts. Even her laugh seemed deeper, more mature, like that of a woman who was ready to experience life. 

“I’m here wh-”

Her words were cut off as lips engulfed hers. 

The spell’s magic hit her too like a wave, engulfing them both in its thrall magic. There was no thought of impropriety. It was need coursing around them, a symphony of sex that could be tasted on each woman’s’ lips. 

Katie’s young, questing fervor was met with a knowledgeable, slow-paced teasing that was Rolanda. The Quidditch coach’s tongue skimmed the girl’s bottom lip, earning a gasp. She used the opportunity to deepen the kiss, pushing the Gryffindor against the thankfully shut door. 

Their lips warred. Despite being less experienced, Katie kept up. Her hands wandered up and down the other woman’s sides as Rolanda’s hands switched from gently cradling her face to squeezing her rounded rump. 

Five minutes into the heavy petty and kissing. Katie was groaning out curse words and little pleas. “I...fuck...I need you. You feel so good.”

The older woman pulled back. Her hawk eyes narrowed on her soon-to-be lover. “Just you wait, luv. You haven’t experienced anything yet” 

With ease, Rolanda picked up the shorter woman, lifting her and carrying her to the one area of the woman’s suite she had yet to see, the bedroom. Not that she did much looking now. Her entire focus was on the woman who threw her on the bed.

“Hey!”

“Oh please, you enjoy flying.”

“When I’m on a broom!”

“Mmmm...I’ll remember that...I have a little...well big toy I like to call my broomstick.” 

The stunned face was met with laughter. Rolanda couldn’t help the teasing despite being under the spell. They were still themselves, just with their desires driving them. Rolanda was still a dork, and Katie was still the girl who rolled her eyes at each corny joke and chocked on air at any joke with the slightest innuendo. 

“We’ll wait for next time, baby girl. Don’t worry. I simply will enjoy tasting you tonight.”

The women wasted no more time devesting each other of clothing. Kisses were placed on each newly exposed piece of skin. While Katie was more lips, Rolanda was all tongue and teeth as she trailed a slick path down the woman’s abs before stopping over the area she would never admit to having fantasized about before. 

“Fuck, you are gorgeous.” Rolanda’s hawkeyes looked up at Katie from between the girl’s legs. “You are going to enjoy this.”

A tongue plundered the through folds, running from bottom to top in thick languid strokes. It was a tease, not that she had to turn the girl on anymore. Katie was positively dripping before Rolanda’s tongue began to tickle and slap at her clit. 

It was all new to Katie. Although having gotten far with both Patil twins, she had held back, knowing the only woman she wanted was unattainable. Who knew all it would take for both women to drop their inhibitions and give in to their deepest desire was a cursed necklace, not that either would be aware of this for some time. 

The night went on for the rest of the night. Katie got her first taste of the woman she had dreamed of for so long. While Rolanda took every opportunity to give as much as she got. Her mind was never far from the toy in her drawer, but that would wait, until next time at least. 


End file.
